Is this really better living?
by LuckyLiloo
Summary: What secret does Party Poison have? Will the rest of the KillJoys find out? Please R&R! Be nice, first story ever published and I'm a little rusty! :


**Author's note:This is my first time ever publishing! I'm very nervous so please be nice~ :3 The chapter isn't very long, but as it goes along, I'm sure it'll get longer and longer as the story progresses! :D I'd like to add that I don't own My Chemical Romance or the KillJoys for that matter, I am just a fan of the characters who likes to write fanfiction about them! :3**

"Is this really 'better living'?"

The striking red head leaning up from behind the rocks that protect himself and Kobra Kid, as he fires a few bullets from his gun, before falling back down to his team mate's side.

"Party, ya really got to see the fun in this. Yeah we're fighting for a cause, but lettin' it get to ya won't help anyone and most importantly yourself." Kobra said calmly with reassurance in his voice.

"You're right...We're going to triumph over these Draculoid bastards!" His voice expressing aggression he jumps back up, leaps over the stony shield and runs firing at the enemies.

At that moment, Kobra Kid takes to his feet as he watches his leader run into the enemy's grasp. Party Poison dodging each deadly ray as he fires one back, knocking one of the Draculoids down, his moves are almost like it was practised routine.

"Party! Look out!" Kobra, exclaimed in terror as he sees a figure which is cloaked, rise from behind his leader and shoots him at close range.

Party Poison immediately falls onto the ground with a loud thud, holding his right shoulder in pain as he screams out.

The cloaked figure looked down at Party Poison, almost mockingly a smirk appeared on the stranger's face. All could not be seen but that smile as a mask that nearly mimicked Party's own mask. Yet, the only difference was it was an all black mask.

"Get away from him!" Kobra was about to reach for his gun before he was stopped halfway.

The figure shook their finger at the blonde, while the other hand held a gun which was aimed at Party Poison's head. In return, Kobra Kid understood and held his hands up so the masked figure knew he wasn't going to anything, almost like figure leaned down to the red head, whispering into his ear as the gun was still aimed for his head. Party Poison's cries ceased as he heard what the stranger had whispered to him. In one swoop the masked person straightened themselves up and took off in a matter of seconds.

Kobra Kid quickly took his weapon out of his holster and started to fire aimlessly at the running figure in hope that he would shoot them down.

"...Kobra...Stop it..." Party clambered to his feet, while holding his shoulder, the blood seeping through his jacket onto his hands.

Kobra Kid turning around to his leader in almost shock that he had told him to cease fire.

"What? That person had tried to kill ya! It's obvious it's a member of BL/ind...I mean what did he or she say to you?" the blonde said as he walked up to Party Poison.

"Shut up...Just please..Shut up...", he replied with calmness yet with a sense of authority to his voice.

"It..It..." he shook his head and started to walk back to one of the vehicles.

"Let's just get out of here, Kobra..."

The two members had left, leaving the desert wasteland to peace for now, however the being that Party Poison had saw eye to eye was indeed still there. Watching and waiting for Party and his comrades to slip up again. The man takes off his cloak and mask throwing it onto the floor as he watches the KillJoys vehicle drive off into the sandy landscape.

"What a joke." The cold robotic like voice exclaimed as he addressed the other figures who they all too dressed in black appeared by his side.

"Isn't it just? So easily fooled through his fiery soul, his own strength is also a weakness to himself." The sleek haired figure spoke out as he played with his weapon as he twirled it around his index finger.

"Soon we shall put the 'Kill' in the 'Joys' of that group and destroy everything they stand for and everything they care for."

Meanwhile, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star were lounging outside the Diner talking with another.

"Hey, they've been away for a while...I hope everything is alright." said Jet Star as he took off his sunglasses and holding them between his index finger and thumb.

"I'm sure they're fine, remember nothing ever happens to anyone when Party's around." his comrade, Fun Ghoul replied reassuringly with a smile.

"...What the..."

"What?"

Fun Ghoul points out into the distance that their zone six vehicle has stopped quite a distance from their base. They both watch their comrades get out of the car and notice Party Poison clinging onto Kobra Kid as they walk in the direction of the Diner.

"Party!", they both exclaimed in shock as they run over.

"Are you alright? What happened Kobra?, Fun Ghoul asked as he looked at Party Poison's wound as the blood seeped through his blue signature jacket.

"I dunno...Just a person came out of nowhere, fully cloaked and masked, I couldn't see what they looked like..." Kobra Kid replied.

"Do you think it was a Drac?"

"Who knows...But we'll talk about this later, yeah?"

A few hours had passed, dusk was slowly setting across the orangey, red sky and covering it with a deep blue colour. The Killjoys were somewhat nervous about their team member, Party Poison had not spoken since he arrived back at the base. He just continued to stare out of the window into the darkness, almost as if he was waiting for something or someone.

"Yo...Red head." Jet Star nudged him slightly as he sat down next to him.

Party just turned around to look at the wavy haired Killjoy blankly and then turned to look down at the table at his untouched food.

"Want to tell me whatsup? Somethin' has obviously spooked you."

He looked up, smiling at his friends but it soon faded as he started to speak about what he saw and what he was told.

"I couldn't see the face behind that mask, but those eyes I saw..It was like I saw those eyes before. I have no idea where, but I have seen them before."

"He leant down to you...I remember that, as I was gonna shoot him but he held you at gun point! Kobra said disappointingly as he leans back in his chair by the bar.

"...I don't want to talk about it..."

The other Killjoys were slightly confused by Party Poison's reaction and watched him take to his feet.

"Whatcha mean, man?" Fun Ghoul questioned as he scratched his head puzzled by Party's sudden change of behaviour.

"I am not saying anything...I'm okay. So just leave it, guys.", at that moment, the red head left the eating area in silence and left through the exit behind the bar.

"Geez. There seriously is something wrong...I thought he could tell us anything. We're his best friends though." Kobra Kid said sadly as he looked to the others.

"Maybe he just needs time? Then again, remember he was like this ever since his girlfriend was killed by Korse and those Drac bastards." Jet Star said calmly as he moved seats to sit closer to his friends.

Party Poison remained separated from the rest of the Killjoys for the most of the evening. He just leaned against the wall deep in thought of what he was told and who had told him.

"Argh...What should I do?", he spoke out aloud to himself as he buried his fingers in his red locks.

"You tell them before the time is right...and I will destroy everything you care about, Party Boy."

"Who's that?", slightly stunned as Party Poison looks up out into the darkness.

The figure appears out of the darkness, fully cloaked and face hidden as before, with the same evil grin across his face.

"Forgotten me already?", the mysterious man walks up to him and placing his hands around his neck, pressing him against the walls of the diner.

"Get off me!" He angrily shoves the stranger back away from him and his eyes narrow as he looks at him.

"Just make sure, that our little secret stays between me and you. Breathe a word to someone else, I'll have someone destroy people you care about...Just like how you lost someone before...Ciao."

The figure leaves into the darkness and leaves Party Poison who seething at the cloaked man and he slams his fist against the wall in anger.

"Dammit...I can't tell them...But when the time is right? What the hell does that mean?...I couldn't ever tell them my secret...But how does that stranger know of it?"

**Author's note: I shall be writing next the chapter soonie~ So stay tuned and I hope ya all enjoyed it! :3 *dance* ~**


End file.
